Powerful Combo
by Kanamelover01
Summary: Minato and his Sekirei decide to fight MBI will they succed?
1. Attacked

_**Powerful Combo**_

Minato was walking down the street after seeing that he had failed his entrance exam for the second time.

"Man why does this always happen to me, I have never done anything to anyone?!" Minato screamed to no one.

He decided to call his mom and tell her about the results of the test.

"You did what?" His mother Takami screamed through the phone.

"Sorry I failed again, I tried as hard as I could but I just can't seem to pass the entrance exam." Minato said as he held the phone away from his ear while his mom screamed.

"Well just keep trying your hardest and maybe you will pass the test next time." His mother said as she calmed down a bit.

"Ok mom I will head back to my apartment so I can relax for a while and figure out what I am going to do for right now." Minato said as he started walking back to his apartment.

"Ok call me if you ever need anything." Takami said as she hung up the phone.

As Minato was walking back he felt that someone was watching him. When he turned around he spotted two women following him one had ice blue hair and the other one had blonde hair.

"Why are you two following me?" Minato asked the two suspicious females.

Instead of answering him the two mysterious women attacked him!

'Whoa what the hell is going on here!' Minato screamed in his mind.

_**A/N: I am sorry that it is short but I am in college and I really don't have a lot of time to write stuff and just to let you know I have not abandoned any of my stories I am just having a hard time doing anything with them. So with that being said please read and review and please no flames.**_


	2. Meeting

_**A/N: I think that I should warn you now that even though I might have given the wrong impression with the first chapter I wanted to clear up some character problems:**_

_**RAitonJuTsU: you got one of the characters right I did include Akitsu but not as possible Ashikabi material but because someone wants Minato dead pretty much and I also through in Tskuimi just to liven up the story a little bit.**_

_**And by the way I am going out of my way to make Uzume and Benitsubasa friends to help move the story along.**_

_**Let's Begin Chapter 2.**_

"Why are you attacking me I didn't do anything to you?" Minato yelled as he kept running away from the mysterious women. "Someone please help!" Minato screamed in the darkness.

A pink-haired woman with a side-ponytail and a brown-haired woman also with a side-ponytail heard his scream and took off running across the rooftops to the sound only to find a brown-haired man being attacked by two women.

"Akitsu and Tskuimi are attacking a hot guy down there." The pink-haired woman said as they watched what was going on below them.

"Yea he is really hot but for some reason Benitsubasa, I have this strange feeling in my chest." The brunette said as she put her hand to her chest.

"Well now that you mention it Uzume, I also have a strange burning feeling in my chest." The one known as Benitsubasa said.

"Yea Benitsubasa I suppose we should go down there and save him to see if he is our Ashikabi." Uzume said as she readied herself for battle.

"Yea let's go." Benitsubasa said as they both jumped off of the rooftop they were standing on.

Meanwhile Minato was running down side streets trying to avoid the water and ice that was flying through the air. Two ice shards had embedded themselves into his back and they were making it difficult to run anymore.

'Man who are these women they attacked me out of nowhere and they are using some weird magic or tricks, how can someone shoot ice and water out of their hands?!' Minato's mind screamed as he fought to keep running, but was surprised to know that he was suddenly wrapped up in some weird smooth fabric and lifted off of his feet.

Minato started freaking out because he could not see anything around him because the fabric covered him like a cocoon.

'What the hell is this?' Minato thought as he finally felt his feet touch the ground and felt the mysterious fabric loosen up and finally release him, but instead of standing up on his feet he fell down to the ground suddenly feeling weak from the large amount of blood loss.

Uzume spotted Minato beginning to fall but caught him before he hit the ground and immediately started freaking out when she noticed all of the blood that covered the veils that he was wrapped up in.

"What is your name?" Minato asked the mysterious girl as he felt his conscious slipping, "my name is Sahashi Minato."

"My name is Uzume." Uzume told him as Minato finally passed out.

When Benitsubasa returned to the roof that Uzume and Minato were on she noticed Uzume freaking out and then noticed the blood on her veils and immediately ran over to them and spotted the blotches of blood on his back and started freaking out as well.

"What happened to him Uzume where did all of this blood come from?" Benitsubasa screamed/cried as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"I don't know Benitsubasa I just brought him up here and when I put him down he started falling down and I caught him and that was when I notice that he had bleed on my veils." Uzume said but before she started to speak again she took a deep breath and finally calmed down enough to make rational decisions, "alright we need to get him back to Maison Izumo so we can ask Miya to help him."

"Alright let's just get him back to the inn so we can keep him from dying on us." Benitsubasa still freaking out said as she looked around for something to help and carry Minato in when she suddenly felt a light slap to her face and she turned around and noticed that Uzume was glaring at her and she immediately calmed down.

"Alright Uzume why did you have to go and slap me for?" Benitsubasa asked as she looked at her friend.

"Well for starters you were really starting to get on my nerves by freaking out all the time and I also was trying to tell you that I was going to carry Minato in my veils so for you to hurry on and let Miya know that we are going to need her help and to be ready to make sure that no one notices us as we enter the inn." Uzume told her as she started to wrap her veils around Minato's unconscious form.

"Ok Uzume I will go and let her know." Benitsubasa said as she got up and jumped in the direction of Maison Izumo.

Miya was sitting in the dining room of the Maison Izumo when she started to feel as if something was wrong somewhere in the city and it was confirmed when she heard something land in the front yard and start yelling.

"Miya we need your help and Uzume said to have everyone in bed by the time that she got here to make sure that no one notices them as they enter the inn." Miya heard Benitsubasa yell from the front yard.

"Well you two heard her time for you all to head to bed so we can take care of everything and if any of you decide to try and sneak a peek as we are busy you will find yourself hungry and busy cleaning the entire inn to where you can see yourself in it." Miya said to the other two occupants that were currently in the dining room with her with a demonic mask floating above her.

"Hai Miya-sama," both Matsu and Kagari said as they both quickly left the room and ran to their individual bedrooms.

"Alright Benitsubasa it is clear you two can bring him in now." Miya said through the door to Maison Izumo.

After she finished saying that the door immediately burst opened to reveal a freaked out Benitsubasa and a slightly agitated Uzume who had something wrapped up in her veils and Miya's eyes widened a little when she spotted the blood start to develop on the outside of her veil bundle.

"Uzume what in the world is going on here?" Miya asked as she walked beside the Veil Sekirei and decided to get some answers out of her.

"Well to tell you the shortened version Miya we were out looking for our Ashikabi when we heard a man scream and when we went and checked it out we spotted Akitsu and Tskuimi attacking an defenseless male and me and Benitsubasa noticed that we might be reacting to him and decided to intervene and when I snagged him and brought him to the rooftop with me I noticed that he had spots on his back where he had been hit and was bleeding so we decided to bring him back here and see if you could help us and getting him back to health?" Uzume said as she finally decided to breath.

Miya stood there and thought about everything that she just heard and that was when she realized that Uzume had brought the man with her and that feeling that she had gotten was from this man being attacked and decided that it would be better if she helped.

"Alright I will help him on the condition of if he is truly your Ashikabi you will look after him while he recovers and remember all illicit sexual conduct is strictly forbidden in Maison Izumo unless I decided differently, is that understood?" Miya said as a demon mask appeared behind her.

"Understood Miya-sama." Both Uzume and Benitsubasa said.

"Good now if you would both would please leave so I can take care of business in here." Miya said as she watched Uzume lay the man down on the table so she could get to work.

"His name is Minato and please take good care of him ok Miya-sama." Uzume almost cried as she could feel the burning sensation strong in her heart as she looked at Minato bleeding on the dining room table.

"It will be fine Uzume I will send him to your room so you two can have a good talk after I have him back to good health." Miya said as she comforted her younger sibling.

"Ok thanks a lot Miya." Uzume said as she walked out of the dining room.

Benitsubasa turned to leave as well but was stopped by Miya who had laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I am going to need you to help hold him down as I heal him and don't worry I will make sure that you two have some time together I just think that he would want to see Uzume first because he only saw her before he passed out and I tell by the way she was acting that she is reacting pretty bad to him because you see him in the same state but yet you only seem a little hurt seeing him in this condition but Uzume was almost torn apart as she seen him in this condition, so I can tell that not only is she reacting to him but she is also madly in love with him so let us just give them some time together first before he comes to see you, ok?" Miya explained to the pink-haired Sekirei sitting in front of her.

"Hai Miya-sama." Benitsubasa said as she got herself ready to do whatever she could to help Miya in getting her future Ashikabi back to good health.

"Alright then let us begin shall we?" Miya asked and when Benitsubasa nodded she started healing Minato.

_**A/N: so there is chapter 2 I know it is a lot longer that chapter 1 but I thought that I owed you all that one after skimping out on the first chapter I just felted rushed to complete it as I was in college at the time but now I am home and I can take my time to write so please read and review and please no flames.**_


	3. Healing and Revelations

Ch.3: Healing and Revelations

Miya looked down at Minato and noticed the two ice shards that had embedded themselves in his shoulders. She winced when she noticed how deep they were.

Looking over at Benitsubasa she nodded as she decided what needed to be done.

"Alright I need you to hold down his arms and head while I pull out these shards."

Benitsubasa nodded as she held down his arms and head gently to avoid injuring him even more.

Miya grabbed ahold of both of the ice shards and took a deep breath as she yanked both of them out at the same time.

Minato woke up as soon as the ice shards came out of his shoulders and felt every bit of pain that had come with the ice shards being pulled out. He screamed at the top of his lungs but found out that his voice was muffled by a sheet that he was laying on.

Tears came to Benitsubasa's eyes as she could feel Minato struggle beneath her hands and she could hear the muffled scream, she looked up at Miya and noticed that she also had tears in her eyes and thought to herself, 'I didn't know that Miya was reacting to him as well.'

'Why do I feel this way about him he is supposed to be Uzume's and Benitsubasa's Ashikabi, but I feel this warmth in my chest, could it be that I am reacting to him?'

Miya decided to shake that thought out of her head and concluded to finish taking care of the guy that had been brought before her. She wrapped his shoulders and decided to let him sleep seeing that he had already passed back out.

"Benitsubasa I think that you should go and get some sleep and I will finish taking care of him." Miya said as turned to the pink-haired girl.

"Hai Miya-sama I could use the rest." Benitsubasa said as she got up from where she was sitting and went up to the room she was staying in, but decided to stop by Uzume's room and tell her the good news.

When Benitsubasa opened the door she was shocked at what she saw.

Laying on her bed was Uzume, she had tear streaks on her face, her clothes were laying all over the room.

"How is Minato doing?" Uzume asked as she hears Benitsubasa walk in.

"He is resting and he should be fine." Benitsubasa told her as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to Uzume.

"Miya is going to send him up here when he becomes able to walk so you and him can talk and you can be the first one to be winged by him." Benitsubasa explained to Uzume as she kept what she had spotted Miya doing to herself, thinking that she could tell her at a later time.

"Well what about you, when are you going to be winged by him?" Uzume asked Benitsubasa.

"Miya said that she seen how hard you were taking it and she said that it would be best for you to see him first." Benitsubasa told her.

With having said that Benitsubasa stood and turned to leave the room, but before she went out the door she turned around and said something to Uzume.

"I can't wait till we are both winged by Minato." Benitsubasa turned back around and walked out the door.

Five hours later Minato is just waking up and boy does he feel sore.

"Ugh, where am I?" He asked as his eyes finally adjusted to the bright light.

"What is that lovely smell?" He also asked as he finally noticed that there was a purple-haired woman sitting in front of him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello Minato my name is Miya and this is a boarding house called Maison Izumo, you were severely injured but a couple of people brought you here so I could fix you up. You are good enough to walk around, but before you decide to do anything there is three things you need to do, One the first person I want you to go see is the one who carried you here, her name is Uzume. Second is another girl I want you to meet she was there when Uzume brought you here. Last but not least the third thing is there is absolutely nothing sexual allowed under this roof unless I say so. Understood?" Miya said as she smiled at Minato.

"Hai Miya-sama." Minato said.

"Good Uzume's room is up the stairs first door on the right, and by the way it is only Miya no sama." Miya said as she watched Minato walk away while thinking to herself.

'What do I tell Uzume and Benitsubasa about how I feel about him?'

As Minato was walking up the stairs he thought about everything that had happened to him in the past few hours.

'First I fail my entrance exam for the second time, then these two women all of a sudden jump out and start attacking me for no reason and then I wake up here with no memory on how I got here.'

Minato stops thinking as he nears the top of the steps.

_**A/N: There is Chapter 3 of Powerful Combo sorry it took so long to update I have just been a little busy with school and everything else that comes with life. Please Read and Review and please no flames.**_


	4. Three Winging's in One Day!

Ch.4: Three winging's in one day?!

As Minato stepped off the top step of the stairs he noticed four rooms and he looked to his right and sure enough he noticed a sign on the door that said 'Uzume's Room' and walked over to it and knocked three times.

"Who is it?" He heard come from the other side of the door.

"It's Minato, I was told to come up here and see you." He said and chuckled when he heard a crash and shuffling of footsteps approaching the door.

As the door opened Minato felt his heart stop when he seen the beautiful face that had saved him the other day with tears running down her face and everything. Without even realizing what he was doing he reached his hand out and gently wiped all of her tears with his thumb.

"Hello Minato please come in." Uzume said as she moved to the side and let Minato in to her room.

As Minato walked in he noticed that her room was a mess with her clothes thrown everywhere even her underwear was laying on the ground.

Minato's face began to light up like a stop light when he noticed all of the clothes laying on the ground.

Uzume saw the blush on Minato's face and looked around to see what could be embarrassing him and grinned when she noticed that it was her underwear that embarrassed him.

"Does seeing my underwear embarrass you Minato?" Uzume asked as she silently shut the door behind the two of them and locked it.

"If this is a bad time I can come back when it is better." Minato stated as he turned around to leave but stopped when he noticed the look on her face.

"No it is a perfect time, my room is a mess because I was worried about you. Don't worry if seeing my underwear really does bother you that much I can clean it up so you don't have to see it." Uzume said as she started to walk past him to start cleaning up when she suddenly felt him grab her arm, she looked up at his eyes but was shocked to see that his eyes were covered by his hair.

"Uzume I don't know how to say this but I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and all over my heart that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The weird thing is that I get this feeling all over this building it feels like I am drawn to three different rooms and one is where I just left from where Miss Miya is and then there is your room and then it is also drawing me to the room across the hall." Minato said as he finally looked up at her face and she could tell from the light blush on his face that he was feeling their love in his heart.

'Well he is being drawn to me, Benitsubasa, and I guess Miya. I will just have to ask her about that later.' Uzume thought as she felt his hand start to release her arm, so she decided to make a bold move and took his hand and interlaced their fingers together.

Minato slightly jumped when he felt her grab his hand and the looked at her when she interlaced their fingers.

"There is something that I want to talk about with you." Uzume said as she pulled Minato to her bed.

"What is it Uzume?" Minato asked as he sat down on Uzume's bed.

"Well Minato do you know why my friend and I both came to where you were when you were being attacked?" Uzume asked him.

"Well not really all I know is that on minute I am running for my life and then the next moment I am being wrapped up in a silk cloth and raised up off the ground and then I saw your beautiful face." Minato said before he even realized what he was saying.

"You really think that I am beautiful?" Uzume asked him with tears in her eyes.

'Uh oh, did I really say that out loud?' Minato thought to himself and decided to answer her question.

"Yes I really do think you are beautiful, I have ever since I first saw you." Minato said as he stared into her eyes.

"Wow thank you Minato, there is something that I think you need to know before we go any farther." Uzume said as she stared into his eyes.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Well the reason that my friend and I both came to were you were being attacked is because we felt this pull that led both of us to you and our hearts started to get warm and we knew that you are our destined one." Uzume said as she continued to stare into his eyes and she scooted closer to him, to her surprise he was scooting closer to her.

"So you were being led to me so I guess this must be fate." Minato said as he also wished to address another feeling he was having. "Hey Uzume I have this sudden urge to kiss you is that ok?"

"Well Minato if you want to kiss me you can go ahead." Uzume said.

Minato surprised himself when he started leaning in towards her and noticed that she was leaning in as well until their lips finally met.

As they kissed Minato noticed wings of white light appear out of Uzume's back.

When they both pulled away he looked into her eyes and noticed something that he didn't see before: pure love.

"Sekirei no. 10 Uzume is all yours, my Ashikabi." Uzume said as she leaned over and laid her head on his chest.

"What is a Sekirei or an Ashikabi?" Minato asked when all of a sudden the TV sprung to life.

"Hello and welcome to the Sekirei plan Minato…" Was said as Minaka went into his usual rant about what the Sekirei plan is all about with Minato catching none of it because he was too busy staring at Uzume.

"…and just remember that the Sekirei plan is a secret so don't tell anyone or MBI will send someone after you." Minaka said as he finally noticed that Minato was not listening to him and he gets very agitated.

"With that being said I take my leave." Minaka said as he got ready to power the TV off.

Minato just then noticed that the TV was even on.

"Wait who are you?" Minato asked as he looked at the TV like he hadn't heard anything. (Which he basically didn't.)

Minaka banged his head on his desk and looked at Minato like he was dumb.

"Never mind just make sure that you keep the plan a secret." Minaka said as the TV shut off.

"Wait did he just hear me or am I hallucinating?" Minato said as he stared at the TV.

"Well he did hear you because that is how he welcomes all the Ashikabi's into the game." Uzume said as she continued to stare at Minato before looking at the TV.

"Oh well, hey Uzume." Minato said as he turned back to the brown-haired girl sitting next to him.

"Yes Minato." Uzume said as she turned back to him.

"Do you mind if I kiss you again?" Minato asked her as he blushed lightly.

"Sure Minato you can kiss me whenever you want you don't have to ask all the time." Uzume said as she leaned forward as Minato copied her and they met in the middle as they kissed this time longer and even more passionate.

As Minato and Uzume released from the kiss Uzume looked at him and remembered that he had two more Sekirei to see so she should be sending him on his way.

"Hey Minato I need you to promise me something." Uzume said as tears started falling from her eyes.

Minato wiped away the tears as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Anything for you Uzume."

She looked him dead in the eye and asked him.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens tonight that you will stay the night with me can you do that?"

"Sure Uzume I feel like I have to go see some other people tonight but I will come back here and stay the night with you." Minato said as he kissed Uzume on the lips again, he then stood up and walked to the door.

"By the way Uzume I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Minato said before he got to the door.

"I love you too Minato." Uzume said as she watched him walk through the door.

Remembering the feeling he had Minato went over to the door across from Uzume's room when he heard Uzume tell him that Sekirei accept many wives to on husband.

Knocking on the door he instantly heard footsteps from the other side of the door.

"Hello." Was all he heard as the door slowly opened to reveal a cute pink-haired girl with a side ponytail just like the one Uzume had.

"Are you Benitsubasa?" Minato asked as he stood there looking dumb.

"Yes it is, please come on in." Benitsubasa said as she moved over and let Minato into her room.

"My name is Minato and Miya and Uzume both said that you and Uzume saved me and for some reason I feel like I am being drawn to you Uzume and Miss Miya." Minato said as he walked to Benitsubasa's bed with her and they both sat down on it.

Benitsubasa listened to Minato as he talked and began thinking about what to say.

"Did you kiss Uzume Minato?" She asked him.

"Yes I did and for some reason she told me that Sekirei accept many wives to one husband but I do not understand what she meant by that." He told her.

'That Uzume thinking about other people as well typical Uzume.' Benitsubasa thought to herself.

She looked Minato in the eyes and lightly giggled at his cluelessness.

"Minato what she meant basically is that kissing a Sekirei is basically like marriage to a Sekirei and she also meant that you can kiss multiple Sekirei if you want." Benitsubasa explained as she scooted closer to Minato and looked deep into his eyes.

"Well then I hope she won't mind me doing this." Minato said as he began leaning to Benitsubasa and their lips met in a kiss.

Just like with Uzume Minato saw wings appear out of Benitsubasa's back but this time they were red instead of white.

"Sekirei no. 105 Benitsubasa is at your service my beloved Ashikabi." She said as she leaned into him.

Minato looked to the TV and breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't come on.

"What are you looking at?" Benitsubasa asked Minato as he turned back to her.

"Nothing it's just that when I kissed Uzume the TV came on and some guy came one and started speaking nonsense." Minato said as he started to stand up.

"I am sorry Benitsubasa but I have to go and see Miya and then Uzume had me promise to stay the night in her room." Minato finished as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Benitsubasa." Minato said as he stopped at the door.

"I love you too Minato." Benitsubasa said as he walked out the door.

As Minato walked down the stairs to the first floor he followed feelings and found his way to his next destination. He hesitated for a second before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Is what he heard from the other side of the door.

As Minato opened the door he noticed that Miya was still sitting in the same place that she was in when he left only this time she had a tray of tea in front of her.

"Well Minato I am a little surprised to see you here is everything ok?" Miya asked as she poured him a cup of tea.

"Everything is fine I just felt like coming down here and talking to you and I have a question to ask you." Minato said as he looked into her eyes.

"Well what did you want to ask me?" Miya said as she looked back into Minato's eyes.

"Well I was wondering why I feel this weird attraction to you, Uzume, and Benitsubasa. Both Benitsubasa and Uzume have kissed me and the only pull I feel is leading to you, I really don't understand what it means, can you help me understand this feeling?" Minato asked as he unknowingly moved closer to Miya.

"Well there is only one thing I can think of to test something I have in mind." Miya said as she reached out with her right hand and felt like she was on fire when her hand touched his hand, Minato also felt like he was on fire.

"Do you feel warm or is it just me?" Minato asked as he looked at Miya.

"Well that settles it then." Miya said as she started leaning in towards Minato and noticed that he was doing the same until their lips finally met.

"Sekirei no. 01 Miya is by your side Minato." Miya said as they released from the kiss.

Minato automatically looked towards the TV to see if it was going to turn on only to have Miya turn his head to her and told him something.

"Minato don't worry about it if he shows up just ignore him."

"Well he did show up when I was with Uzume and I kind of did ignore him." Minato said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Miya just giggled and noticed that Minato was sort of troubled.

"What's wrong Minato?" Miya asked him as she place her hand on his.

"Well Uzume made me promise her that I would stay the night in her room, but I don't want to just leave you without warning." Minato said as he looked at Miya.

"It's alright Minato as long as you make time for all of your Sekirei then we will all be happy." Miya said as she stood causing Minato to stand up as well.

"Okay Miya, I love you." Minato said as he gave her a light kiss and reached for the door knob.

"I love you too Minato." Miya said as she watched him walk out the door.

Minato turned and walked up the stairs to Uzume's room.

Minato knocked three times and was instantly greeted by a smiling Uzume.

Minato leaned in and kissed her gently and followed her into the room.

As both Minato and Uzume lay down to go to sleep Uzume turned over and asked Minato a question that has been on her mind all day.

"Hey Minato I was wondering just what were you doing walking around before you were attacked?" Uzume asked him.

"Well I had just failed my entrance exam a second time and I didn't know what I was going to do for the rest of the year." Minato said as he pulled Uzume closer to him.

"Yeah well now you have something for ever, goodnight Minato I love you." Uzume said as she snuggled deep into his chest.

"Goodnight Uzume, I love you too." Minato said as they drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N: there is chapter for of Powerful Combo please read and review plus I am just going to add one more Sekirei to Minato's group just let me know if you have any suggestions in the reviews. Thank you and please no flames.**_


	5. Moving Day

Chapter 5: Moving Day

Minato's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit them. He felt warmth pressed against his chest and looked down and saw a blob of brown-hair and remembered that he was in Uzume's room.

'Well now I could get used to waking up like this.' Minato thought as he suddenly felt her hand slide down his stomach and stop just below his waist.

Minato's eyes jolted open and he looked down at Uzume's face and noticed that her eyes are wide open and she had a mischievous smile on her face.

Uzume had woken up as the sun had hit her face. When she noticed that Minato was waking up she had a mischievous thought. She slowly slid her hand down his stomach and stopped just above his private parts. She got the reaction that she wanted when she felt his body stiffen.

"Uzume what are you doing?" Minato asked as he finally regained use of his voice.

"Well you looked happy to see me and I wanted to show you that I was happy to see you." Uzume explained to him as she looked in his eyes.

Minato just smiled and leaned forward and gently kissed her as she eagerly returned the kiss.

Uzume was slightly surprised when Minato leaned in to kiss her but didn't complain as she happily kissed him back, but only that she put a little bit more into her kiss.

Minato realized what she was doing and stopped her before she could go any farther after he remembered what Miya told him the night before.

"Uzume you know what Miya says about sexual relations in Izumo Inn." Minato told her as she wined at him breaking the kiss.

"Don't worry about that, now that she is one of your Sekirei she is probably going to change her rules slightly." Uzume told him as she laid her head back on his chest.

Minato gently and lovingly ran his hand through her hair. He chuckled when he heard her moan as he ran his hand through her hair.

Knowing that it was about time to get up or Miya would be suspicious of the two for coming down so late, Uzume slowly sat up and stretched and giggled lightly as she spotted how red his face had gone as she stretched.

After Uzume stood up Minato followed her and exited her room and headed down the stairs to the dining room.

Uzume had decided to go and Benitsubasa was up and she also need to talk to her.

She knocked twice and laughed as she heard a crash from the other side of the door and waited until the footsteps reached the door.

"What is it?" Benitsubasa asked as she opened the door.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the night with our Ashikabi?" Uzume asked as she looked at the pink-haired girl in front of her.

"Well that sounds like a good idea to me, I guess I could do that." Benitsubasa said as her cheeks became a light shade of pink.

"Alright then come on lets head down for breakfast so we can be close to Minato." Uzume exclaimed as she grabbed Benitsubasa's hand and head towards the stairs.

"Wait Uzume let me put my hair up first!" Benitsubasa screamed as she was being dragged down the stairs.

"Don't worry about that let Minato see you with your hair down." Uzume suggested as they finally reached the dining room.

Benitsubasa didn't say anything else as she spotted her Ashikabi sitting at the table with his back to them.

Uzume went up and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear.

Minato blushed as he turned and looked at Uzume who only nodded at him in response.

Minato turned around and smiled at Benitsubasa as he waved her over to sit next to him.

Not having to be told twice she walked over and sat down on Minato's left while Uzume sat down on his right.

"So how are you this morning Benitsubasa?" Minato asked to help break the ice.

"I am doing pretty good Minato-sama, how are you this morning?" Benitsubasa asked as she was trying to hide the blush that was on her face.

"Good, by the way you don't have to call me -sama, just call me Minato ok." Minato explained to her as he turned her to face him.

"Hai, Minato." She responded as she leaned into his hand.

"Good, now Uzume tells me that you have something that you want to ask me." Minato says as he continues to look into her eyes.

Benitsubasa's eyes opened wide as she remembered what her and Uzume talked about a few seconds ago.

'Uzume that was slick, mean but slick.' Benitsubasa thought to herself as she noticed Uzume snickering behind Minato.

"Yes I was wondering of you would like to stay the night in my room with me tonight?" Benitsubasa asked as she relished in the shocked expression that Uzume had on her face.

"Sure, Benitsubasa I just have to go to the apartments I was staying at before and retrieve my things so I can move them over here." Minato answered as Miya entered the room carrying the rice cooker.

"So then tomorrow night you will spend the night in my room right Minato?" Miya asked as she placed the rice cooker in the middle of the table.

"Sure Miya I just have to find some way to be able to pay the rent and everything." Minato answered as he began to scoop some rice into his bowl.

After all that was said they all settled down to eat breakfast, Miya sat down across from Minato, Benitsubasa was sitting on his left and Uzume took his right.

Once everyone had finished eating Minato helped Miya take care of the dishes as Benitsubasa and Uzume went to Uzume's room to get dressed.

"What do you think we should wear for Minato?" Benitsubasa asked and instantly regretted asking that as she spotted the mischievous grin on her face.

"Well since Miya will not allow us to wear anything that she finds indecent we will have to wear anything that she finds indecent we will have to find something that she will find acceptable." Uzume said as she looked through her closet.

Benitsubasa sat down on Uzume's bed and remembered that Minato had slept on that very bed.

"Hey Uzume, tell me how does it feel to have Minato sleep next to you?" Benitsubasa asked her as her face turned a darker shade of red.

Uzume stopped what she was doing for a second before she resumed searching through her closet.

"Well it just makes me feel safe and comfortable and it also makes me feel like I was meant to be in his arms." Uzume told her glad that she was turned around so Benitsubasa couldn't see the bright blush that covered her face.

"Well I just feel that there is this pull inside of me that keeps pulling me to him no matter where I am." Benitsubasa told Uzume as she put her hand to her chest.

Uzume turned around and smiled at the look that was on Benitsubasa's face.

"Well Benitsubasa the only thing that I can say is that you need to go and talk to Miya about it, but in my opinion you are in love." Uzume explained to her.

Benitsubasa thought about what Uzume just told her, of course she was in love.

"I guess you are right, I will go and talk to Miya." Benitsubasa said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait! What about your costume?" Uzume yelled as Benitsubasa walked to the door.

"I will be right back don't worry about it." Benitsubasa answered her as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

'Thank god I got out of there when I did.' Benitsubasa thought to herself.

"I will be back I won't take long." Benitsubasa heard come from the entryway.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" A familiar female voice asked from the hallway.

As Benitsubasa entered the hallway she noticed that Minato was standing in the hallway with his back to her and he was talking to Miya.

"Where are you going Minato?" She asked him as she moved closer to him and lightly giggled when he jumped because he had no idea that she was there.

"Oh I am going to my old apartment to get my things so that I can move them in here." Minato answered her as he sat down to put on his shoes.

"Wait a minute Minato, I don't think that it is smart for you to go out on your own after what happened to you yesterday, I think you should take someone with you." Benitsubasa told him as she stepped closer to him.

"Well I don't want to bother any of you…" Minato started before he was cut off by a voice from the stairs.

"Don't worry Minato I am not doing anything, I will go with you." Uzume said as she descended the stairs in her usual t-shirt and jeans.

"Okay well let's go then." Minato said as he knew when an argument was lost.

With that being said both Minato and Uzume walked out the door. When they were gone both Miya and Benitsubasa walked into the tea room and sat down on either side of the table.

"Miya can I ask you something?" Benitsubasa asked her.

"Sure." Was all that Miya said as she poured two cups of tea.

"Well I was talking to Uzume earlier and she told me that I should talk to you about it but she also told me what she thought, but can you tell me what this feeling is that I have when I am around Minato and it is even stronger when I am not near him?" Benitsubasa asked her.

Miya had to think about this and put her hand to her face to cover the smile that she had.

"Well Benitsubasa to tell you the truth Uzume is probably right, but in my opinion you are in love." Miya said as she handed a cup of tea to the pink-haired girl in front of her.

"That is exactly what Uzume told me." Benitsubasa muttered as she stared at the green liquid in front of her.  
"Well then what do you think it is?" Miya asked her as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well all I know is that it makes me feel that I want more with Minato than just being a Sekirei and Ashikabi." Benitsubasa explained to her as she slowly took a sip of her tea.

Miya just looked at the pink-haired Sekirei sitting in front of her and smiled.

Meanwhile with Minato and Uzume:

They were walking down the street when Uzume pulled a really sneaky move.

She quickly slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers together.

Minato looked over at her and smiled as he slowly leaned in and gave her a loving kiss.

Uzume had to use every bit of restraint that she had not to moan right there on the sidewalk.

When they pulled apart from the kiss Minato looked deep into her eyes.

"You are a sneaky little devil aren't you?" Minato asked her never looking away from her.

"Yeah well you are pretty sneaky yourself there you know." Uzume answered him as she gripped his hand tighter.

"Well we had better continue on or we won't make it back in time." Minato told her as they kept walking to the apartment complex he used to live in.

They walked for about ten more minutes before they finally reached the complex.

The landlord was standing outside trying to look cool but was failing miserably.

He spotted Minato and Uzume walking towards him and thought that he was bringing her back to live with him.

"Sahashi you better not tell me that you plan on staying here with that woman that is a violation of your lease." The chubby landlord spit at them.

"Look I don't want you to ever talk about her that way I am just picking up my things because I am moving somewhere else." Minato spat back at the chubby man while glaring coldly at him.

Both he and Uzume walked past the landlord and up to his old apartment.

As they entered Uzume noticed how small it was.

"So this was my home but not anymore, let's just get my things so we can get out of here." Minato told her as he found a box and started to fill it with some of his things, Uzume nodded and began helping him pick up his things.

_**Time Skip 2 hrs.**_

"There all done." Minato said as he taped up the last box and stood next to Uzume.

They both looked over the apartment and nodded in approval when they noticed that they had packed up everything that belonged to him.

They had in total three boxes and two big bags full of his things.

As they started to walk back Minato told his old landlord that he would be back later to pick up his stuff.

"I have to talk to Miya about where I can put everything." Minato said as he and Uzume walked hand in hand back to Maison Izumo.

"Don't worry we will get everything figured out when we get back." Uzume told him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Out of nowhere Minato gets the feeling that he is being watched again and he did not believe that it was happening to him again.

Uzume noticed Minato stiffen as she had her head on his shoulder and started to worry that something might have happened to him.

"Minato what's wrong?" Uzume asked as she gripped his hand tighter.

"There is someone watching me and the last time I felt this way I was attacked." Minato told her.

"Hello Minato." They both heard a voice behind them say.

Both Uzume and Minato turned around to see who said his name, and were shocked by what they saw.


End file.
